Savior (Naruto fanfiction)
by Yuki078
Summary: "Once in a while, you meet that one person who you never even knew could be the one you had been searching for all along. They could either make your life a living hell or could be the best thing that ever happened to you." Laura was that one person whose life was boring af. She was just plain normal and she wanted that fact to change. One day, her which happens to come true.
1. Chapter 1

Savior ( naruto fanfiction)

"Once in a whole, you meet that one person who you never even knew could be the one you had been searching for all along. They could either make your life a living hell or could be the best thing that ever happened to you."

Laura was that one person whose life was boring af. She was just plain _normal_ and she wanted that fact to change. One day, she meets up with this random dude who happens to be a drug dealer and he gives her one necklace which "will grant all her needs."

Is her future going to be a bright one or is she going to find out nothing while the guy will be somewhere in the world, laughing at her foolishness?


	2. Chapter 2

" _You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor"_

I groaned at the sound and tried to cover my ears with the pillow that my head was laying on.

Keyword: tried.

But the noise just kept on growing louder each second until my hand finally reached out to hit the snooze button on my phone which was sitting there on one of the pillows.

Not.

When my hand reached there, I found absolutely nothing except the smooth surface of a pillow.

Of course, my killer I-will-protect-my-baby-from-any-form-of-harm instincts began to rise in.

I threw off my blanket and suddenly went on ninja mode, trying to locate where my phone was and which brave-soul-that-will-now-die had done it.

" _Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls"_

That's when I heard the next two lyrics of the song and I saw my phone resting on the top of my drawer which was farther away from my bed.

' _Riiight!'_ I thought, ' _I did the yesterday so I just won't hit the snooze button and fall back asleep. I'm so stupid.'_

But hey, at least my phone was alright and nobody was going to die.

I pressed the off button. Sure I loved that song but I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Honey!" I heard my mother's voice yell, "Come downstairs after you've dressed up. You have five minutes. Otherwise, you will be late for school."

I looked at the time.

6:56 AM

How was I going to be late? I would have to leave for my school at eight.

"Are you silently cursing me inside your head?" My mom asked, "Let me remind you that you wanted me to make breakfast early so that you could finish your homework."

' _Oohh! Now I remember!'_

I went towards my closet and tried to pick out the things that I wanted to wear for today. I was tired so I let out a yawn and as my mouth opened, my nose scrunched up in disgust.

My breath smelled horrible.

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face while showering like a madman.

I had to say that was quite a scene.

After all that I didn't have enough strength left and five minutes was over so I just went downstairs and ate my breakfast.

"Honey, last night your teacher called," my mom said casually, "He said that your grades had been decreasing a lot since last marking period. You need to toughen up."

"I'll try mom," I said.

"And don't think too much about boys. Grades are more important. Guys are just guys."

"I know mom," I sighed, "I don't want a boyfriend anyway. The guys look like monkeys, smell like monkeys, and even act like monkeys."

"That's the spirit," she smiled, "I'm sure naruto will accept you."

There it was. My mom was an otaku. She said that she had been ever since she was twelve. And she somehow had the idea that I was perfect for naruto. I tried telling her that he wasn't real.

She said that she knew already and that they were just something she watched to pass time. She acted like they existed just so she could see the look on other people's faces.

She tried to make me watch naruto all the time. When she gave me the summary, I thought it sounded pretty good but she just gave me spoilers so much that I didn't want to watch it anymore.

"Mom, I'll be upstairs. The breakfast was good."

"Sure hon."

As I walked up the stairs I kept thinking what would happen if I actually ended up in the naruto world.

I shook my head. I was thinking like my mom. She had definitely rubbed off on me. But it wouldn't be so bad. The thing is, it's better than a boring life that I will get in here.

' _What are you even thinking, Laura? Now go back to your homework.'_

I laid on my bed and pulled out the books from my bookbag. How much homework did I have? I needed to check.

I went on my phone for the list I had saved when I was in school yesterday.

ELA : Write an essay about Mozart's Requiem

Math : Make your own equation that has to do something with the equation Y=MX+B.

History : What caused the World War I? Why did that particular event trigger it?

 _~Time Skip~_

When I _finally_ finished my homework, it was 7:46. It was almost time to go.

I put on some jeans and a plain black v neck T-shirt and packed my stuff.

"Mom I'm leaving," I said.

"Sure," she replied back, "When you leave the school, can you please go to the market and get me some groceries?"

"Sure," I said, "But I'm only leaving for school so chill. The usual, right?"

"Yes," she said, "Thanks honey. You are a lifesaver."

"Well bye, you child abuser."


	3. Chapter 3

"You won't believe what just happened," my best friend Olivia told me when I got to school.

"Maybe I won't," I replied, "So spill."

"Horse just asked me out!" She said, "Do you think I should accept it?"

"Sure," I said, "But why are you asking me that? Isn't Drake your all time crush?"

"He is, but I want to play hard to get," she said, "And don't say his real name oh so casually."

"Sorry. How's life then?"

"My life has been better than ever. So tell me, should I play hard to get?"

"Well, yeah," I said, "But don't act too bitchy. And don't act oh so super clingy as well. In case he was just joking about it, you need to act like it was no big deal."

"Why are you so pessimistic?!"

"Well, you have to be ready for the worst. You know how him and his friends are," I warned her, "They're players. Remember Samantha? She had a crush on him and he asked her out. She practically melted and he embarrassed her in front of everyone."

"But I'm different," she said, pouting, "And how can I ever forget Samantha? She was a bitch! She pretended to be our friend but then she took advantage of the time to make a move on horse. I was glad that she was embarrassed."

"That's what you think," I said, "but I want you to be careful. If you become too embarrassed because of his tactics, who knows? You'll end up moving to another school like Samantha did!"

"I'm not a chicken," she protested.

"But promise me."

"Yeah, yeah, mother," she said, rolling her eyes, " I will be careful and not act too clingy over him so I won't be embarrassed."

I secretly hated the fact that she acted like this. Her smug attitude and the I'm-the-one-everybody-should-love thing is not going to get her anywhere in life.

Except the trash can.

I did try arguing with her every single day about it but she always ignored me.

"Are you sure you're not jealous of me?" She had once asked sharply.

After that, I didn't try to tell her anything about it ever again. She eventually came back to me later saying that she was only kidding but it didn't seem like it to me.

Fake people are everywhere.

Sure I would dump her if I could, but she needs me in life. I was just simply trying to correct her way of life or who knows when she will become a stripper.

"Laura," I heard my homeroom teacher say, "Did you finish the homework?"

"Here," I said, taking out the homework and handing it to her.

"Wow," she looked surprised, "Are you sure that wasn't too much for you?"

"I'm sure. I want to get in a good high school."

"But this is only the start of eighth grade."

"It's okay."

"Now let's have a roll call," she said to the class as she went up front.

* * *

When the school ended, I looked at the list that my mother had given me.

'Go to the supermarket and buy some milk, eggs, butter, sugar, Hershey's, marshmallows, chips, soda and gum. I expect you to have all these things. Also bring salad ingredient and fruits. I want you back, okay? I will not have my daughter run off with some guy in an alleyway who sells drugs!'

I rolled my eyes and continued ahead. I always used a shortcut when going to the supermarket, so I headed there.

The weird this is…..it was an alleyway.


End file.
